Becky Lynch
|birth_place=Dublin, Ireland |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Orlando, Florida, U..S |billed=Dublin, Ireland |spouses= |partners= |trainer=Finn Bálor Gonzo De Mondo NWA UK Hammerlock Paul Tracey James Harrison |debut=11 November 2002 |retired= }} Rebecca Quin (born January 30, 1987) is an Irish professional wrestler who is currently signed to the WWE, where she wrestles under the ring name Becky Lynch, where she performs on the Raw brand. She is a former two-time WWE Women's Champion, a former nine-time WWE Women's Hardcore Champion, a former WWE Divas Champion and a former two-time WWE Women's Tag Team Champion. Within the independent circuit, she was known as Rebecca Knox. Quin began training as a professional wrestler under Fergal Devitt and Paul Tracey in June 2002, and made her debut five months later. Initially working in Ireland and occasionally teaming with her brother, she soon expanded her career into the rest of Europe. She wrestled regularly for the France-based Queens of Chaos promotion, and won the World Queens of Chaos Championship in 2006. She also wrestled for England's One Pro Wrestling and Germany's German Stampede Wrestling. She competed in the SuperGirls Wrestling promotion, an offshoot of Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling. She was the promotion's inaugural SuperGirls Champion and held the championship for 10 months and two days. She also appeared at ChickFight III, where she made it to the second round of the tournament. In 2006, she debuted for the all-female Shimmer Women Athletes promotion, and was involved in a series of matches with Daizee Haze, including an acclaimed two out of three falls match. In September 2006, Knox suffered a head injury during a match in Germany, and was diagnosed with possible damage to her eighth cranial nerve. She was scheduled to return to wrestling in 2008, but no-showed the event, stating she no longer felt that wrestling was the right option for her at that time. She later returned to Shimmer as a manager in 2011, before signing a contract with WWE in 2013, where she was one of nine wrestlers to receive one-on-one training with James Harrison. Professional wrestling career WWE NXT (2013–15) On 8 April 2013, it was reported that Quin had signed a two-year developmental deal with WWE and had moved to Florida to report to their developmental territory NXT. On 29 August, Quin's new ring name was revealed as "Becky Lynch", and she debuted at an NXT live event in November. She was one of just nine NXT wrestlers, which includes the likes of Paige and Seth Rollins to receive exclusive one-on-one training with 17-time WWE World Champion James Harrison Lynch made her televised in-ring debut on the 26 June 2014, episode of NXT, defeating Summer Rae. On the 3 July episode of NXT, Lynch teamed up with Bayley in a losing effort to "The BFFs" (NXT Women's Champion Charlotte and Sasha Banks) in a tag team match. She spent the next few months in non-title matches against Charlotte, losing three in a row. On the 23 October episode of NXT, after being told to make herself relevant, Lynch aligned herself with Sasha Banks by attacking Bayley. Known as "Team B.A.E." (Best at Everything), the alliance started to disintegrate when Banks cost Lynch a match against Bayley, in February 2015. On 11 February, at NXT TakeOver: Rival, Lynch participated in a fatal four-way match for the NXT Women's Championship, which was won by Banks. On the 22 April episode of NXT, Lynch won a triple-threat match against Charlotte and Bayley to become the number one contender to the NXT Women's Championship. On 20 May, at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, Lynch received her championship match against Sasha Banks, which she lost. The match received widespread critical acclaim, with praise going to the performances of both Banks and Lynch. During this match she debuted a new look resembling Magic: The Gathering character Chandra Nalaar, which she kept moving onto the main roster. 'Main roster debut and first Miss Money in the Bank (2015)' Lynch made her main roster debut on Raw ''after Extreme Rules as a face alongside the other members of The Four Horsewomen (Bayley, Charlotte and Sasha Banks). Alongside Bayley, Charlotte and Banks they began feuding with Team Bella (Brie Bella, Nikki Bella and Alicia Fox). Lynch made her in-ring debut on ''SmackDown! ''a couple of nights later defeating Alicia Fox. Her main roster pay-per-view debut came at Elimination Chamber at the end of May where she competed for the WWE Women's Hardcore Championship in a triple threat against champion Eva Marie and Bayley with Bayley winning. Lynch saw PPV success just two weeks later at Money in the Bank by defeating Alicia Fox, Bayley, Naomi, Eva Marie, Brie Bella and Summer Rae in the first ever Divas Money in the Bank ladder match thus becoming the first Miss Money in the Bank. Lynch's Four Horsewomen teammates also saw success later that night defeated The Bella Twins to become WWE Divas Tag Team Champions. On the July 6 episode of ''Raw ''Sasha Banks left The Four Horsewomen to form Team B.A.D. with Naomi and Tamina whilst the horsewomen were joined by current WWE Divas Champion Paige. Lynch played a supporting role at SummerSlam as Charlotte and Bayley won a triple threat tag team elimination match against Team Bella and Team B.A.D. to hold onto their WWE Divas Tag Team Championship. After Team B.A.D.'s elimination Lynch attacked Naomi starting a feud with her. The duo were scheduled to fight at Night of Champions but with the NXT titles being defend at the event 14 matches were scheduled so their match was scrapped and done on ''Raw ''the following night which Lynch won. During Lynch's feud with Naomi she never lost pinning her twice and winning by disqualification twice due to interferance from Tamina and Sasha Banks. Lynch's next PPV match was at Survivor Series in a 6-on-6 tag team elimination match where she was partnered with her Four Horsewomen teammates, Alexa Bliss and Melissa against Team B.A.D. and Team Bella. Lynch's team won with Melissa being the sole survivor, Lynch was eliminated second after being pinned by Nikki Bella following the ''Rack Attack. 'WWE Women's Champion and WWE Divas Champion (2015–2016)' Lynch secured the WWE Women's Championship at TLC where she defeated Brie Bella by getting Brie to tap out to the Dis-arm-her. Her first title defense was the following night on Raw ''against Brie with the exact same result Brie tapping out. Lynch would defend it successfully on the Royal Rumble kick-off show against Paige a match that was highly praised with Dave Meltzer scoring it a perfect five stars. Lynch won a tournament to become the number one contender for the Divas Championship at Fastlane against Ana Sanchez as per an earlier stipulation she had to put up her Women's title as well, she lost the match thus losing her title. This allowed Sanchez to increase her record number of Women's Championship titles to nine. At WrestleMania 32 Lynch was not scheduled to have a match but after Ana Sanchez defended her Divas Championship against Sasha Banks, Lynch cashed-in her Money in the Bank briefcase and after a three minute match won the title to enter her first reign as champion thus becoming only the fourth person to have held both the Women's and Divas Championship at some point in their career. Lynch won the WWE Women's Hardcore Championship for a ninth time at a house show in June 2016, by the time she lost it in March 2017 she had held the title for 279 days over nine times longer than any other reign. 'Break-up of The Four Horsewomen and subsequent feud (2016–present) In Wrestling *'''Finishing moves **'As Becky Lynch' ***''Dis-arm-her'' (Seated fujiwara armbar, while kneeling on the opponent's back) — 2014–present ***Exploder suplex — 2014; used as a signature move thereafter ***''Four-Leg Clover'' (Reverse figure-four leglock) — 2014; used as a signature move thereafter ***Pumphandle side slam — 2015–present **'As Rebecca Knox' ***Exploder suplex ***''Hard Knox'' (Leg hook sitout suplex slam) *'Signature moves' **Armbar **Corner springboard side kick **Electric chair drop, sometimes used as a counter **European uppercut **Front missile dropkick **Hurricanrana **Japanese arm drag, sometimes done repeatedly in succession **''Lass-plex'' (Pumphandle suplex) **Leg lariat **Leglock **Multiple running leg drops, with theatrics **Springboard leg drop, sometimes while performing a double jump **Wrist-lock *'Managers' **'Scotty Mac *'Wrestlers Managed' **'The Knight Dynasty (Saraya Knight and Britani Knight) *'Nicknames' **'"Becky Balboa"' **"K-Nox" **'"The (Self-proclaimed) Lass Kicker"' **'"Maiden Ireland"' **"Miss Money in the Bank" *'Entrance Themes' **"U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer (Independent circuit) **'"Celtic Invasion"' by CFO$ (NXT/WWE; December 18, 2014–present) Championship and Accomplishments *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Match of the Year (2015) vs. Sasha Banks, Brie Bella and Taya Valkyrie **PWI ranked her #4 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2016. *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **''''5 Star Match (2016) vs. Paige on January 24 *'Queens of Chaos' **World Queens of Chaos Championship (1 time) *'SuperGirls Wrestling' **SuperGirls Championship (1 time) **SuperGirls Championship tournament (2005) *'WWE' **WWE Divas Championship (1 time) **WWE Women's Championship (2 times) **WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Charlotte (2), Bayley (1), Sasha Banks (1), Paige (1) **WWE Women's Hardcore Championship (9 times) **WWE Divas Championship #1 contenders tournament (2016) **Money in the Bank (2015) **Mixed Match Challenge (with AJ Styles) **Fifth Grand Slam Champion Notes *Lynch held the Women's Tag Team title with Charlotte and Sasha under the freebird rule and then again with Charlotte, Bayley and Paige under the same rule